Help Goes Both Ways
by Cookie Monster Is Purple
Summary: Draco is hurt and here comes Hermione to the rescue !
1. Chapter 1: Running

**Notes: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. All credit goes to the amazing Mrs JK Rowling for her wonderful inspiration **

"Ooooohhh Draco…." Draco heard the voice behind him as he ran.

"Drrraaacccccoooooo I can see you!" Draco panted as he ran faster trying to get away from that dreadful voice.

He continued to run and the voice stopped, but he could still hear the foot prints of Fenrir Greyback directly behind him. He was a good twenty feet away from the man but that didn't matter since Greyback could run faster than he. Draco was lucky enough to get a heads start before.

He stopped coming to the edge of a cliff, water was rushing somewhere below him he could hear it. Greyback was getting closer judging by the loudening sounds of the man's footsteps now.

"If I could only just jump, the right position may save me, landing me in the water below." He thought to himself but he wasn't sure if he would make it safely or not.

"There you are little Malfoy." Greyback slowly approach Draco face to face wand at the ready to kill Draco.

Draco took a step back hoping he wasn't too close to the edge.

"Be careful Draco… Wouldn't want you t..." Greyback was caught off in the middle of his sentence as Draco fell backwards. Draco looked in horror as he fell to the water below him seeing Greyback above him laughing manically.

* * *

><p>Hermione was down below at the bottom of the cliff pacing back and forth trying to figure out what was the last bit of herb she needed for a potion she was working on when she heard…<p>

SPLASH

Hermione's eyes widen as this wave splashed her till she was drenched. She quickly scanned the area looking for what caused it when she noticed a body lying in the water face down. She quickly waded over to the body turning it over so they wouldn't breath in any more water then they needed and was surprised to see,

"Malfoy?" Hermione's mouth fell agape as she stared at the unconscious body of her former enemy Draco Malfoy. She pulled him to shore not sure what to do but allowed her medical instincts take over and started examining him.

She could tell by the bruising in his left leg that it was broken as it was also bent in an obscure angle. His right arm looked sprained but was in just as bad a condition as his leg was. Honestly in her opinion he was lucky to be alive, to even survive that kind of drop. She groaned knowing he will wake up later to yell something about being a mudblood to her.

It's been three years since the war and Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter, and this was the first time she was seeing Draco in person since then.

She sighed waving her wand producing a stretcher that would carry Draco in the air so she wouldn't have to carry him herself. She felt the tug of her naval as she held onto Draco and the stretcher with her hands. One minute they were by the water the next they were successfully standing in her living room of her one bedroom apartment in muggle London.

Hermione took a look around before leading the stretcher carrying Draco to her bed room and carefully moving him to her bed. She knew she could have just taken him to St Mungos, but she decided against that. She wanted answers and the first question she had was to why he was falling out of the sky.

He didn't look like he would wake up any time soon so Hermione gave him some pain potion which took some effort since his mouth refused to open.

She pulled a blanket over him up to the top of his chest after putting some pillows under his broken leg carefully to leverage it. Hermione gave a yawn, stretched, then grabbed her pillow and blanket and went to retire in the living room on the couch.

**Review :D Tell me what you think! Chapter Two coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Unanswered

**Note: Reminder I do not own Harry Potter, All credit goes to JK Rowling for her amazing series **

"Ugh… My leg is killing me" Draco said slowly opening his eyes. He looked around the room he was in, the last thing he remembered was a lot of pain and water, and of course that horrible looks on Greyback's face.

He was getting a throbbing pain in his left leg and didn't dare move it. "Wh… Where am I?" Draco said asking no one in particular. He couldn't move, his broken leg wouldn't allow him without causing him pain. He heard footsteps coming to the door of the quickly brightening room, telling Draco it must be morning. Draco looked curiously at the door as the knob turned opening slowly.

He barely had time to react when the bushy brunette walked through the door with her wand pointed at him. "Granger?" He said scooting backwards quickly, eyes widening. Where the bloody hell was he and why was Granger there?

Draco watched Hermione roll her eyes and flick her wand. Suddenly his muscles tighten and he couldn't move. A body bind spell no doubt, he would still be able to talk though. "What… What was that for mudblood!" He asked stiff as a board.

"You're not supposed to move you idiot" Hermione said casually walking over to him. She touched his left leg and Draco cringed in pain. "Damn it Granger! Don't touch my leg mudblood!" He growled.

He watched as Hermione rolled her eyes again before stopping next to his head. "Why did you jump off that cliff?" She immediately asked him.

"That's none of your business." He huffed wanting to move his head to the side to stop looking at her. "Unbind me, now" He demanded.

Hermione simply shook her head, "No, you'll want to leave and in your condition, you can't" She said stiffly pulling a chair up to the bed and sitting down in it. "Your left leg is broken, and I am pretty sure your right arm is badly sprained." She informed him.

"Then why bloody hell is I not in St Mungos?" He demanded raising his eyebrow at her. He could be in a nice … Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Who knew if Greyback decided if Draco hadn't survived the fall or not, and if he had Greyback would search St Mungos to see if he was there.

"Why? Because, I want to know why you were suddenly falling off a cliff and into water." Hermione demanded back.

Draco sighed and stopped speaking; he wasn't going to tell the mudblood nothing about what he was doing. Hermione frowned taking the body bind curse off of him, he wouldn't get really far if he did try to leave.

She left the room leaving Draco to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned sitting on the couch, that Malfoy was a real pain. Why wouldn't he just tell her what he was doing up on that cliff? Of course she should know that answer for herself though, it was Malfoy after all.<p>

"Ugh he is such a little git" She groaned throwing her head against the pillow. She completely forgot about giving him some more pain potion. She sighed, standing up going to her kitchen to grab it. She really should be keeping it in her room with Malfoy but didn't think about it, she was too tired last night to think about anything.

Hermione still couldn't understand what he why he was at the top of the cliff anyway especially being so close to the edge. Idiot, he was such an idiot. Who stands so close to the edge like that; he couldn't possibly think he was going to make that drop without being hurt… did he?

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she picked up the little bottle of the pain potion she made and headed back to her room where Draco was now in there pouting as he looked at his bruised, broken leg.

Hermione knocked on the door this time to be a little polite; she heard behind the door some shuffling. Draco was quickly covering his leg up. "What?" He groaned in pain. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Pain potion" She said walking over to him. She stopped by his left leg and pulled the blanket away to look at it. "Oh stop being a baby" She said when she saw Draco flinch. "If you do not stop giving me that nasty look, you are going to deal with the pain." She said and she watched as he turned his head to the side.

"That's what I thought" Hermione said as she pulled the blanket back over his leg. "Open." She ordered. Draco turned his head back to her, if he wasn't hurt already she would have punched him right then. "Why should I?" He asked smirking that famous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione growled and turned around. "Have fun dealing with the pain then, it's going to get a lot worse. Don't forget, I warned you" She said leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

**Review! Chapter 3 coming soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Draco groaned as she left not giving him the pain potion. He was an idiot, why had he said that? Now he would have to stick with the pain, mainly because there was no way he was begging Granger to come back in and give him the pain potion. Draco would never stoop to that level.

He pushed his nearly white, blonde hair out of his face and sighed. He cringed as some pain shot up his leg. "Come on Draco be a big boy, don't let this pain drag you down." He said to himself. He sat up carefully so not to bring more pain to him. "This must be her room…" He said aloud looking around. It looked like any normal room really, not compared to his own room at the Malfoy Manor but she was a mudblood after all.

Draco noted that blue was her favorite color it seemed, since her walls were a sky blue, the sheets, pillow case and blanket was a dark midnight blue and she had some random muggle paintings hanging that had blues in them.

His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach growled, he was starving. "GRANGER!" He yelled groaning slightly as he sat up completely. He heard her footsteps at the door.

"What is it Malfoy" She demanded.

"I am hungry, are you going to starve me or do I get to eat?" He said smirking.

"You missed breakfast and lunch; you're going to have to wait until dinner Malfoy." She said crossing her arms on her chest.

Draco groaned looking at her. "Fine, I'll wait."

"Doesn't matter if you were going to wait or not, my house my rules. You eat when I eat." She said to him and Draco caught the faintest smirk on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes and then realized something. "Where is my wand?" he asked looking around him for it.

"Put away…" Hermione said looking away from him.

"Again Granger, Where. Is. My. Wand?" He said slowly.

"You're not getting it Malfoy; I'll be back later with dinner and possibly the pain potion if you can be a smidge nicer. Which I doubt that." She said rolling her eyes and taking her leave.

Draco rolled his eyes "In your dreams mudblood" he smirked as he heard her growl from behind the door showing she heard him.

He slid down the bed so he was lying down again and closed his eyes. "Might as well take a nap I suppose." He thought before drifting off to sleep.

"_Run little Malfoy! Run!" He heard from somewhere near him. He ran faster, as fast as he had ever run in his life. "I'm going to get you little Malfoy!" Greyback shouted, Draco cringed at the laughter he heard after that. Suddenly he was falling down again in to that water. _

Draco woke up screaming in pain, sweat pouring down his face. All of a sudden Granger was standing next to him. "What's wrong Malfoy!" She question. Draco studied her face for a second seeing a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine…" he growled trying to sit up before realizing he was under the body bind curse again.

"No you're obviously not." She said pulling a vial out of her pocket. "Open" She said as she had before.

This time Draco obeyed and opened his mouth as she poured the pain potion into his mouth. It took a minute or two but the potion kicked in and he couldn't feel much pain anymore. Though he was still hungry, and at that thought, his stomach growled. "Don't worry… Dinner is almost done." Hermione said leaving the room after taking the body bind curse off of him again.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed heavily after leaving Malfoy in her room again. Him screaming like that had scared her and had her running to see if he was alright. She went back to the kitchen to check on the food she was fixing when he had screamed.<p>

Everything was finished.

She put some mashed potatoes, turkey, and peas onto a plate, placing the plate onto a tray and headed back to the bedroom. She had to set the tray down on a table though to run back and get some pumpkin juice.

Taking a sigh before entering the room, she peeked inside to see if he was awake.

Draco had been sitting in there listening to his stomach growl hungrily as he stared at the ceiling. He heard the door open a little and sat into a sitting position. "Finally…" Hermione heard him mutter but shrugged off the comment.

She placed the tray on his lap gently. "I'll be… in the living room, holler if you need me." She said turning around and leaving the room making sure to leave the door slightly cracked.

Hermione took a seat on the couch, she wasn't hungry. It was probably time for her to call Harry or Ron and tell them who was at her house. They would probably die laughing not being able to believe her.

She reached to pick up the phone and call Harry first.

**Review! Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Calls

_*Dial Tone*_

…

"_Harry…?" _

"_Hermione! How are you?" _

"_I'm… fine Harry" _

"_You sound worried, what's wrong?"_

"_Harry, don't freak out or anything but I have a visitor in my house who will be here for… awhile" _

"… _Who is it?"_

"_Draco Malfoy…"_

*Silence*

"_Harry?..." _

"_Hermione… Let me get this straight… You have, Malfoy, in your house… why?"_

"_I found him badly hurt; he fell off a cliff and broke his left leg also spraining his right arm. I wanted answers so I brought him to my apartment."_

"… _Alright, if he does anything or says anything rude to you Mione, just call me alright?"_

"_I will."_

"_Have you told Ron?"_

"_Ohm... No not yet"_

"_Let me call him and I'll tell him, but he might end up calling you so get ready."_

"_Alright Harry"_

"_Bye Hermione"_

"_Bye…"_

Hermione hung up her phone and sighed. She knew once Harry called Ron, Ron would call her and Hermione would get an ear full. Now she just had to wait. Hermione started playing with her hair absentmindedly, she hated waiting.

Hermione stood up and walked to her bedroom door listening to see what Malfoy was doing. It was pretty quiet in there though so she figured he was sleeping and was about to head to the kitchen when the phone rang.

She took a deep breath and let it out before picking up the phone.

"_HERIMONE GRANGER WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"_

"_Ron, Calm down…" _

"_I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT TRAITOR IN YOUR HOUSE?"_

"_RON, STOP YELLING AT ME."_

*Silence and steady breathing*

"_Why is Malfoy in your apartment?"_

"_Be… Because I wanted answer as to why he was falling off a cliff."_

"_That is not a reason to bring an ex death eater into your house!"_

"_Ron, just trust me ok?"_

"… _Fine, but if he touches you or calls you a mudblood… I will kill him"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah"_

"_I'm serious Hermione"_

"_Alright!"_

"_Ginny wants to speak with you"_

*Phone being switch around*

"_Hermione?"_

"_He... Hey Ginny"_

"_He has called you it already hasn't he?"_

"_Yes twice now I've been called mudblood, But it doesn't bother me"_

"_If you say so Hermione. It's getting late you should go to bed."_

"_So should you"_

"_True true, Night Hermione, I'll tell Ron you said goodnight to him as well."_

"_Alright, if you speak to Harry tell him goodnight to him for me too"_

"_I will"_

"_Night Ginny"_

"_Sleep well Mione"_

*Phone clicks as it hangs up*

Hermione placed the phone back into its spot and sighed. "They worry about me too much" She said yawning. She walked over to the couch and stretched before lying down. She can handle Malfoy, she knew she could.

With that last thought, Hermione fell asleep on the couch.

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Civil Talk

**Note: :D Hi hope you like this one I did when I wrote it :D**

"You know you're very lucky Malfoy." Hermione said one morning sitting in a chair next to her bed while Malfoy started waking up. "I mean, the drop could have killed you." She said with a slight concern in her eyes as she looked at his leg for the second time that morning.

"Careful Granger that almost sounded like you were worried about me." Draco said smirking.

It had been a week since Hermione had talked to Harry, Ron and Ginny on the phone. So far Draco hadn't been too much of a git about staying in her apartment.

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't boast you ego to much Draco, we wouldn't want you to burst no would we?" She said walking over to the dresser and getting the pain potion. She looked at Malfoy who had a confused look across his face. "What?"

"You just called me Draco…" He said quietly

"Did I? Here open your mouth." She said approaching him with the potion.

"Yes you did, and that stuff tastes horrible!" He said making a face at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and poured a spoonful into his mouth when he reluctantly opened. "Oh come on Malfoy be a big boy!" She said when he gagged. Hermione watched as Malfoy rolled his eyes, playfully? She saw the hint of the slightest actual smile on his face.

"Are you hungry?" She asked changing the subject completely putting the thought into the back of her mind. Honestly, why was this nerving her? He was Draco Malfoy after all, the enemy of her best friends and herself since first year Hogwarts. Why did she suddenly feel like… like she could possibly like him? She shrugged those thoughts away as well and looked to Malfoy after she placed the pain potion to the bedside table.

"Not really, why?" He asked raising an eyebrow; it was obvious she was avoiding something.

Hermione nodded "Just wondered." She said turning to walk out of the room. She stopped when she heard Malfoy call her name, her first name.

"Hermione… wait?"

It was a rhetorical question but Hermione answered it all the same. "Yes, Draco?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"When… When will my leg be healed? I noticed you doing it the muggle way…" He said quietly.

Hermione approached him again this time gripping her wand in her pocket. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Mudblood. Malfoy" She said her fist shaking.

Draco looked up her genuinely confused. "I didn't call you a mudblood, All I said was you was healing my leg the _muggle_ way!" He said defensibly.

Hermione looked at him relaxing, he had said that. Why did she just flip out like that then? She walked back to the door before answering him. "Sorry… It should take at least four weeks." She said hearing him groan.

"Four weeks!" Draco said his eyes widened.

"Yes, four weeks Malfoy. Get some rest." She said leaving the room. Hermione shut the door behind her blushing bright red now that she was out of the room. Why had she jumped down his throat for just saying she was healing him the muggle way?

* * *

><p>Draco was still shocked that he would be with Granger for four weeks still yet. What got him more was that she had called him Draco… twice! What was up with her? He couldn't wrap his finger around it.<p>

He sighed sitting up, Granger had told her to get some rest but he couldn't. He was restless at this point. He wanted to stand up, move around, and do something! Draco couldn't stand being bed ridden all day long, especially for another four weeks!

"Granger!" He called. He had to see if there was a way for him to move about.

Two minutes later Hermione was walking into the room staring at Malfoy intently. "Yes?"

Draco made a move to sit up straighter. "Please, there got to be a way for me to get up, walk around, and do something productive?" He said trying not to sound too much like he was begging, but his eyes gave him away completely.

Hermione sighed and walked to the side of the bed. She started looking at his leg without answering his question. She was smirking slightly though as she had noticed the begging in his eyes.

"Do I have to ask again?" Draco said after a few minutes of her examining his leg in silence.

"Say please again, and I will get you some crutches." Draco almost argued but noticed she was smirking again. It almost sounded like she was flirting with him; apparently Hermione was having the same thoughts as she had turned a slight red.

"Please Hermione" Draco said lowering his voice so it sounded almost seductively.

This made Hermione blush a deeper shade of red. "Fine!" She snapped walking out of the room. Draco almost thought she wasn't coming back in but five minutes later she had carrying what he presumed as crutches.

"What do I do with those?" He asked looking at them.

Hermione chuckled "Nothing yet." She placed the crutches down on the floor and went to his leg. She raised her wand over it and concentrated. Suddenly a cast appeared on his leg which straightened it out. Draco watched curiously as Hermione picked up the crutches and held them apart. "Put your arms here…" She said demonstrating what to do. Draco watched as she put the top bits of the crutches under her arms and then used one leg to walk around on swinging the crutches about in an orderly fashion. Looked easy enough.

"Alright, let me try, show off." Draco said impatiently. He really wanted to move about. Draco grabbed the crutches and mimicked Hermione's actions, but failed miserably. He fell over into her after one step. Hermione had caught him, with some difficulty, under the arms helping him to a standing position again.

Draco realized then that if the moved one inch, their noses would touch. She was so close to him right now that he could smell the shampoo she used in her hair. Strawberries.

"Sorry…" Came Hermione's muttered reply as she stepped back from him. To her amazement, Draco was smirking, no not smirking smiling at her.

Draco pranced around the room for a bit to get used to the crutches while Hermione watched him in amusement. It was clearly funny, as she started to giggle uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" He demanded stopping in his act and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh… Nothing" She said smirking. Draco stared at her.

"You're a horrible liar you know?" He said walking with the crutches to the bed and sitting down. He grinned as Hermione just simply nodded.

"Can we go out? I am bored of seeing the same four walls every day" Draco said sighing dramatically. He stood up again pressing the matter. "Plllleeeeeeeasssseeee Hermione!" He said giving her a charming smile. What was this? He suddenly had forgotten about the rivalry for that split second. He actually thought they were having a civil conversation with her.

"Oh fine let's go." She said standing up as well leading him to the door.

**Next chapter Draco and Hermione have fun in a muggle store :D Let's find out how well Draco takes this shall we? ;) Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Around A Muggle Town

**Hey everyone Just as a reminded I do not own Harry Potter all credit goes to the AMAZING JK Rowling :D**

Draco was doing horrible with the crutches, while it was his first time he was badly at it. Hermione kept giggling every time he yelped out when he thought he was going to fall. She tried though to stay with him since he was being slow.

"Oh hush Granger" He said annoyed as Hermione started giggling for the tenth time.

Hermione wiped a tear out of eye and looked at Draco. "Back to surnames are we? Ok Malfoy." She said walking ahead of him. They both must have looked pretty silly to the muggles walking around them. They kept getting strange looks but Draco didn't care, neither did Hermione for that matter.

"Would you stop laughing? It's not that funny!" Draco huffed trying to catch up with Hermione as she was walking further and further away from him pretty quickly. "Hermione! Wait! I can't catch up that quickly using these damn things!" He said watching her turn around and looks at him.

"I'm waiting." She said smirking as he used her name again. Normally Draco would have tower over her but since using the crutches he had to bend down and now he was face to face with her.

He nodded. "Thank you." Draco said reaching her.

Hermione pretended to grabbed at her heart and fall backwards slightly. "The Draco Malfoy just said Thank You to Hermione Granger! I think I shall die now." She said grinning. Over the past week and a half, Hermione noticed Draco was pretty easy to talk to but that didn't change the fact they used to be enemies all throughout their school years.

Draco nudged her shoulder playfully. "Yeah yeah, Granger. You've been waiting for me to say that haven't you?" He said a small smile playing on his lips

"Why of course I have, especially since you haven't said anything for me saving your life." She said poking his chest. Draco simply laughed.

"Come on, is there anything entertaining here?" He said giving a fake bored yawn.

Hermione rolled her eyes nodding. "Yes, just follow me." She said giving him a warm smile.

Draco watched her as she started to walk off. She was beautiful, but he wouldn't admit it to himself that he thought she was. He quickly caught up with her to walk weirdly beside her with the crutches. He couldn't wait to stop using the damned things.

They spent the rest of the day with no arguing, having lunch at a muggle restaurant, that Draco had to admit had pretty good food. They had begun heading home to Hermione's when he caught something out the corner of his eyes. It couldn't be!

"Hermione!" He said his voice alarmed in quiet at the same time. "We have to go now, Let's apparate back please…" Draco said pulling her off to an alley with some difficulty using the crutches.

"Wha.."

"No time now let's just leave, I'll explain afterwards." He said rushing her.

Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand before telling him to hold on to the crutches and the felt the pull on her naval and suddenly they were standing in her living room, her very trashed living room. Someone was obviously searching her apartment for something… or, someone. She looked at Draco questioningly.

Draco looked around the room in shock, they had found him. "We have to leave here, pack whatever you can find." He said quickly using the crutches to get to the room he was using in her apartment. They had to find somewhere safe to go.

"What is going on Draco!" He heard Hermione snap at him from the living room. Draco merely peaked out the door way of her bedroom with pleading eyes. Hermione huffed and began packing everything into her purse after she placed the spell on it that allows it to hold everything.

How could Greyback's cronies find him? He was supposed to be dead in their eyes! Draco quickly grabbed the pain potion off of the dresser and looked around for anything he would need. He heard Hermione behind him and felt her place a hand on his shoulder. "You will explain _everything_ to me later right?" She questioned him.

"Of course." He sighed; he wasn't sure what he needed.

"Here let me." Hermione said taking her hand off his shoulder and took the pain potion out of his hands and put it into her purse. He watched as she pulled some clothing out of the dresser and put it into the purse as well.

"We will have to get you some clothes later, but for now I think we are good." She said pausing as she looked into Malfoy's eyes. "Now I know you don't like the burrow…" She stopped again. "Where shall we go?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Draco sighed, thinking. Where would they go? Then it struck him, they would have to go somewhere Greyback wouldn't think to look for him at. "Have you ever been to France?" He asked smiling. Hermione shook her head slightly confused.

"Then that's where we shall go." He said grabbing her head. "You are ready right?"

Hermione nodded still looking at him confused like.

Draco nodded back at her and apparated feeling the pull on his naval. Hermione on the other hand was trying to figure out where they were headed.

They appeared in a beautiful garden surrounded by chirping birds and leaves falling about them. "Where are we Malfoy?" Hermione piped up as she studied the Victorian house in front of her.

"Blaise Zabini's house." He said calmly. Draco walked, more hopped to the front door before looking at Hermione and motioning for her to follow him.

Hermione was a bit unsure about going into the house but followed Draco reluctantly stopping at the front door as Draco rudely pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Blaise!" He shouted walking around the front room. Draco looked around for his old friend, not seeming to find him. "ZABINI!" He shouted louder. He groaned getting no answer and turned to face Hermione. "Ah there you are Blaise" He said looking at the guy who had appeared behind Hermione.

Hermione jumped and turned around to face a very tired looking Blaise. "Oh hi… Zabini" She said backing away from him to stand beside Draco.

Blaise looked questioningly at Draco then Hermione then back to Draco. "Granger" He nodded his head to Hermione. "Draco, what is it you want?" He asked curiously.

"Can Granger and I, stay for a couple days?" He asked using the crutches to walk up to his old friend. "I'll explain to you why here later." He whispered for only Blaise to hear.

Blaise nodded "Of course, stay as long as you wish." He said raising an eyebrow. He patted Hermione on the back. "Come on, I'll show you both to your room" He said grinning.

"Room?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

Blaise grinned evilly at them both. "Yes, _room_. I am sorry but I can only offer one room to you. Have fun sharing a bed" He winked at Hermione. Apparently he had forgotten about their past rivalry and was having some joy in teasing them both.

"You are nuts Zabini! I'm not sharing a room with Granger" Draco said pulling a face at Blaise. Blaise was crazy! He was not about to share a room with that… that… mudblood! Draco mentally slapped himself in the face for thinking that word.

He looked over at Hermione who looked shell shocked with her mouth hanging open. "Trying to catch some flies? Might want to shut the trap for a bit so we can decide who gets the … Is there a couch in the room too Blaise?" Draco asked turning his attention back to Zabini as he felt Hermione's gaze at the back of his head. Most likely glaring at him, this made him smirk a bit.

"Why... I think there is!" Blaise replied after thinking for several quiet minutes. Hermione was secretly fist pumping and shouting yes inside of her mind. Now she would make Malfoy sleep on the couch and her gladly take the bed for a change.

"Just show us the room, please Blaise, I would like to sleep sometime tonight" Hermione piped up yawning after she spoke.

Blaise nodded and motioned for them both to follow him. Hermione picked up her purse from the ground and watched as Draco walked ahead of her to keep up with Zabini. _"How interesting, the pair of them"_ She thought to herself before following as well.

**Well there you have it, Finally, Chapter 6 :D Remember! Review Review Review! :D Chapter 7 on it's way! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: A Night With Draco

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments so far please continue to read. This one was a fun chapter to write ;)**

Sometime later in the room Blaise had lent Draco and Hermione, you could hear them arguing on who would sleep in the bed and who was going to sleep on the couch.

"Granger! I am the one with the broken leg, I should get the bed!" Draco shouted pointing at his leg angrily. Hermione glared at him because what he said was true but she wanted to sleep in a bed for a change.

"I have been sleeping on a couch for weeks on end now! It's my turn for a nice comfortable bed." She said moving over to the couch.

"No!" Draco made a move to her quickly but had to stop to regain his balance. "You could have made me sleep on the couch before." He said rolling his eyes.

Hermione took this as an opportunity. "Well good because I'm making you sleep on the couch now." She said a smile hinting on her lips. She walked over to the bed and climbed on it looking at Draco victoriously.

Draco simply groaned knowing he had been defeated. He sat down on the couch and looked at Hermione. Normally he wasn't the one to subject to defeat but his leg was throbbing and he needed to sit down for a bit. He winced taking his eyes off of Granger.

"Is it bothering you again?" Hermione was suddenly standing behind him looking over his shoulder.

Draco nodded lifting his leg gently and placing it on the table in front of him so it was leveled out. Hermione in that minute had come around the couch and was taking the cast off of his leg.

The cool air in the room hit Draco's sweating leg in an instant making it feel better. It was incredibly hot in that cast. "Thank… you" He said looking up at the ceiling. Hermione was stunned for a second but nodded going back to the bed.

It became silent in the room; you would be able to hear a pin drop if it hadn't been for Hermione searching her bag for who knows what. Draco starting relaxing on the couch and was caught by surprise when Hermione poured some foul smelling liquid down his throat without say.

Hermione stood back after in a way attacking Draco. She watched as he gagged at the potion she poured down his throat.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT GRANGER!" Draco shouted glaring at her. "You gagged me with that stuff." Most of it was already done his throat. He looked at the bottle in her hand; all it was though was a small vial. Draco couldn't make out what it was.

"What is that stuff anyway?" He asked after he had calmed down a bit. Hermione was looking at the floor at this point.

"Skelegropotion." She muttered quickly.

"What? I didn't catch that?" Draco said staring at her now.

"Skele Gro Potion!" She said a little annoyed. She put the bottle back into her bag.

"Why didn't you tell me you had that before? I could have been done with this broken leg ages ago like my arm was done being sprained ages ago!" Draco said gaping at Hermione. He couldn't believe her! He could have been out of her hair ages ago without any problem. Well expect for one, Greyback possibly now knew he was most certainly alive.

Hermione quickly sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Draco avoiding his gaze. She knew she should have gave it to him weeks ago but she didn't want to then, she wanted answers and was determined to get them but never had.

"Go to the bed Draco, I'll sleep on the couch" She said quietly looking up at the ceiling to continue avoiding the glare she was probably getting from him.

Draco did as he was told hopping over to the bed and laying down on it. He looked over at Hermione then closed his eyes not bothering to cover up seeing how it was pretty hot in the room in the first place. In fact it was so hot he sat up and yanked his shirt of before laying back down closing his eyes again. His intentions were to fall asleep quickly.

Hermione stretched out on the couch watching Draco. She had come to like him a lot but didn't admit it to herself. He was handsome indeed and Hermione couldn't help but look at him, especially since he had his back to her and she could see the outlines of his muscles on his back. It was… breathtaking. She continued to watch him until his breathing became steady. She sighed and stood up looking for a window, it was unbearably hot in the room she and Draco were sharing for the time being.

She found one across the room near the couch and quickly walked over to it. She struggled for a second but managed to open the window quietly without waking up Draco. Cool air quickly came in and Hermione sighed in relief. She strode over to her purse opening it up and dug around it until she found some short pajama shorts and a tank top. She stole a quick glance at Draco seeing he was facing the other way still. She took this opportunity and undressed and pulled on the shorts and tank top quickly.

Hermione sighed happily as the room began to cool down. She sat back on the couch laying down this time. She meant to shut the window before falling asleep but, the air felt so good she didn't want to lose it to the hot air again.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up around one in the morning freezing. He stood up quickly forgetting about his leg and walked over to the window slamming it shut. "Damn Gran.." His words broke off as he turned around and saw her out cold shivering on the couch. His eyes soften as he quickly walked over to her taking note that his leg felt a lot better since he was able to walk on it without any problems.<p>

He sighed watching her shiver for a few moments deciding what to do before finally figuring out what to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up yawning attempting to stretch finding she couldn't move one of her arms. The sun was hitting her face almost blinding her. She opened his eyes seeing what was causing her immobility. An arm was draped across her waist protectively and another arm was laying underneath her head providing her as it's pillow.<p>

Hermione wondered whose arms these were. She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. How had she got there! She gasped but didn't try to get out of his arms. She was quite comfortable and didn't want to move. She blushed brightly as she reached over and touched his abs on his stomach gently.

The movement on his stomach was what woke Draco up. He looked down at her smiling as he watched he trace patterns on his stomach. Hermione must have not noticed that he had waked up at all. Smirking he started rubbing her back with his hand. Draco was pleased when Hermione uttered a small gasp and quickly looked up into his eyes. He took noticed to her chocolate brown eyes, they were so beautiful.

Hermione noticed Draco gazing into her eyes and couldn't help but gaze back. His stormy grey eyes were captivating. She swooned closing her eyes blushing.

Draco took his hand and starting running his finger gently across her lips. She looked so beautiful, even with her frizzy untamed curly brown hair.

"Dra.." Hermione was cut off by Draco's finger pressing against her lips to hush her up.

He leaned in taking his finger away and prayed she wouldn't try to push him away. To his delight, Hermione leaned up to Draco and kissed him first gently. Draco kissed her back closing his eyes. He bit down softly on her lower lip and smirked as she moaned opening her mouth. He rolled his tongue across her lips before letting it fall into her mouth. They sat like that dancing their tongues on each other's for a few minutes.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her over flat onto the bed and rolled on top of her looking down into her eyes again. Hermione pulled him down by his shoulders kissing him again. Draco moaned her name on her mouth before kissing her hungrily this time.

They hadn't heard the door open let alone heard anyone walk inside the room. "Ahem" Blaise said clearing his throat. Hermione jumped her eyes widening. Draco simply looked over his shoulder at Blaise annoyed. "Yes?" He asked calmly.

Hermione was hiding her face with her hands trying to avoid Blaise's smirk on his face.

"Have I interrupted something?" He asked looking smug.

Draco glared at him and pointed to the door. "Get. Out. Now" He said in a tone that made Hermione shivered. It sounded seductive.

Blaise busted out laughing. "Alright, I suppose I'll see you two at dinner since it looks like you will miss breakfast." And with that he left the room. Hermione could hear his laughter all down the hall.

Draco sighed and leaned his head into Hermione's chest. Blaise had ruined the moment completely for the both of them. He was now expecting Hermione to throw him off of her and yell at him then run to the bathroom slamming the door shut. What happened next surprised him beyond recognition.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck giggling. Draco lifted his head and looked at her shocked. She was giggling? Giggling! "What.. What's so funny?" He asked unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

Hermione shrugged smiling at him. She studied his stormy grey eyes seeing the hint of confusion in them. It made her giggle more. She couldn't help but think how her friends would think about what had just happened between Draco and herself and that kissed. That wonderful kiss.

Draco continued to look at her almost shell shocked not bothering to change his expression. He got off Hermione and lay down beside her pulling her close to him again. He fancied her; he admitted it to himself that he did in fact fancy Hermione Granger the muggleborn.

Hermione smiled at Draco and snuggled into him turning around so her back was to him. She pulled his arms around her waist and held them there comfortably. "Draco…" She said softly.

"Hmm?" Draco smiled laying his head onto her shoulder gently. He was glad she was not pulling away or trying to get away from him in that matter. He was quite comfortable.

"What is this?" She asked softly running her thumbs on his hands. She was curious to know what actually just happened. "I mean, what do you actually think of me? I know it can't be… bad like it was in school, especially since you kissed me like… that" She said blushing.

Draco was taken back about her question at first, not having an answer. "I…What I actually think of you?" He said repeating the question. He thought for a second before coming up with his answer. "You're beautiful, kind, smart, sexy" He paused whispering in her ear seductively. "If you would have said in our seventh year that we would be laying down in a bed in my best friend's house making out, I would honestly probably had called you a crazy mudb.. Sorry, " He said as he felt her flinch before he even said the word. "Well you get what I mean." He said quietly kissing the top of her head.

Hermione nodded staying quiet. "Do you… Do you like me?" She asked quietly.

Draco thought about this question as well. "No…" He said shaking his head. He felt her quiver as if she was about to cry. "No I don't like you…" He said more quietly this time. "I love you Hermione."

**Good chapter eh? Interested to find out what happens next aren't you? :D Please Review! **


	8. Author's Note

_**Hey ya'll it's the author here lol ^_^ It is summer and tomorrow is my birthday the 22nd. I am going to be busy and I have been busy and have not been able to write much. I promise though that the next chapter will be coming very shortly. I say about a day or two and I may have it up. Thanks for reading, understanding, and reviewing :D. **_

_**Kay Shadows **_

_**Remember Cookie Monster is Purple!**_


End file.
